


Первые впечатления: Причины и следствия

by Firesong



Series: Вопрос выбора [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О размолвке между эльфами Лихолесья и гномами одинокой горы знали все, но подробности так и остались тайной. Эльфы говорили, что им не отдали оплаченное, гномы - что им не заплатили… но у юного принца Торина свой вззгляд на вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первые впечатления: Причины и следствия

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение сцены из режиссерской версии первого Хоббита.

**Причины...**  
Тогда в тронном зале Торин промолчал. Он вообще не подал вида, что что-то не так. Еще точнее, он вообще не подавал вида, что думает.  
Думать это не мешало, даже наоборот, и пока дед хмыкал вслед удаляющимся эльфам, Торин успел много чего подумать, благо кхуздул был поистине неисчерпаем на ругательства.  
Он знал, что должно сделать. Знал и то, что сделать это не в его силах - когда на деда накатывало желание “пошутить”, он, и без того не слишком прислушивавшийся к кому бы то ни было, становился глух абсолютно. Но свои-то были уже привычными, да и в любом случае, сомнительное чувство юмора было присуще многим детям Дурина, так что шутки короля обычно встречали не только верноподданническое, но и вполне искреннее понимание. Даже от тех, кто становился их объектом. Но одно дело - собственные подданные, а другое - сосед-король. А самое, пожалуй, неприятное - мало кто знает об истиной подоплеке случившегося, и во что народная молва превратит причину этой ссоры - Торин боялся даже загадывать.  
Сам Торин тоже узнал обо всем довольно случайно. Просто был в мастерской, когда дед закончил работу, а тому не терпелось похвастать - да и было чем, комплект вышел на славу. Ну и показывая внуку работу, дед обмолвился, что, дескать, в подарок делал. Не сказал кому, конечно, но теперь все и так было понятно. Продавать посторонним подарок, сделанный для кого-то конкретного, ни один мастер не стал бы, значит, подарок для короля эльфов и был. Только дед за него плату потребовал. Это было не по чести. Недостойно. Но, к сожалению, вполне в духе последних шуточек Трора, которые год от года становились все злее.  
Торин не знал, какой точно была договоренность, но он знал две вещи: за камни эльфы заплатили, дед лично надзирал за пересчетом да взвешиванием платы. А ожерелье с браслетами дед назвал подарком, значит, и платы за них никакой не полагалось. Мало того, дед еще и камни россыпью не отдал, хотя вот с ними ситуация была совершенно ясной: куплено и заплачено.  
Так что по чести надо было бы добиваться, чтобы дед отослал камни в лес, но судя по тому, что тот и после ухода эльфов продолжал хмыкать в усы - радоваться этой “шутке” он будет еще долго. Свои шансы его переубедить Торин оценивал совершенно правильно: нулевые.  
Но… стерпеть такого юный принц тоже не мог. Мало что было для Торина столь же важным, как долг и честь - и учил его этому, между прочим, тот же самый дед, с подрагивающими руками хмыкающий сейчас над ларцом с чужими - чужими! - богатствами.  
Повлиять на деда Торин не мог, брать камни украдкой ни за что не стал бы, но у него оставалось еще одно. Когда-нибудь он и сам станет королем Эребора, а эльфийское присловье “сто лет для нас лишь краткий миг” не слышал только ленивый. Что ж… коли так, придется королю эльфов подождать несколько мгновений.  
Он выскользнул из тронного зала и бросился бежать. Если воспользоваться малым южным переходом… и седьмая штольня плохо забита, это все знают, а там ответвление тянется почти до озера… пожалуй, он сможет довольно быстро нагнать эльфов.

О размолвке между эльфами Лихолесья и гномами одинокой горы знали все, но подробности так и остались тайной. Эльфы говорили, что им не отдали оплаченное, гномы - что им не заплатили… и только наследник Трора знал, что обе стороны правы, и все на самом деле было не совсем так.  
О том, что на самом деле все было и не совсем так, как ему казалось, сам Торин узнает примерно лет через пятьдесят. Это только укрепит его в решимости обязательно вернуть Трандуилу ожерелье, но из-за дракона гномы еще не скоро попадут в Эребор.

 **...и следствия**  
\- Подожди… ффух... подождите!  
Появление гнома оказалось для эльфов сюрпризом. И это само по себе было удивительно: вот делегация - если вы любите красивые эпитеты, как любят их эльфы, последняя делегация - движется от горы к озеру, а вот на ее пути словно из ниоткуда появляется гном. Впрочем, говорят же, что земля послушна детям гор - так что на своей земле гномы способны и на большее, чем застать эльфов врасплох.  
Трандуил остановился. Никакого желания разговаривать с гномами Эребора у него не было, в то, что Трор передумал, осознал и хочет исправить ситуацию он не верил, но... наверное, это было любопытство. Что хочет сказать ему этот... а, нет, не просто "этот". Теперь Трандуил вспомнил, почему этот гном кажется ему смутно знакомым - он видел его возле трона. Внук Трора, сын Траина. Наследник, значит. Ну-ну...  
Поза и взгляд Трандуила выражали это самое "ну-ну", но гном то ли счел это достаточным приглашением, то ли не уловил нюансов в принципе.  
\- Король Трандуил, мой дед поступил не по чести. Я... я, Торин, сын Траина, сына Трора, обещаю, что когда стану королем под горой, я верну то, что принадлежит вам, если эта несправедливость не будет исправлена ранее.  
У Трандуила против воли слегка расширились глаза. Он... знает? Да не может быть, чтобы этот короткобородый мальчишка ЗНАЛ! Трор же не мог?.. или...  
Он пристально посмотрел на Торина. Тот встретил его взгляд открыто и без смущения или скрытой насмешки. Обычный гном, уверенный в том, что его взгляд на ситуацию - единственно верный, но при этом считающий объяснения ниже своего достоинства. Что именно он знает - не понять, но ясно одно: его прислал не Трор. Что ж... кто не питает надежд, тот не разочаровывается.  
\- Я запомню, принц, - Трандуил чуть наклонил голову. Умный мальчик, понятно, что повлиять на старших не может, но и не хочет себе проблем с соседями, когда станет королем. Правда, с таким дедом как Трор ему это раньше седых волос не светит, так что особого значения этому обещанию король Трандуил тогда не придал.

И оказался, в общем-то, совершенно прав. Торин не забыл данного слова, но ждать своих камней Трандуилу пришлось почти двести лет.


End file.
